


Happy New Year

by Zenytra



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Comfort, Fireworks, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 10:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: It's New Year and Venom isn't really a fan of fireworks (at first)Eddie thinks back his time with Anne





	Happy New Year

It was the end of December.

The nights were cold as hell, but the heating worked well enough to heat the apartment. Eddie laid on the sofa, not bothering to flick the lights on. Whatever he had thought..

The clock was closer to midnight, Eddie sighed. The memories flooded back. Just as he had feared. He didn't want to think about them. Not anymore.

Eddie shook the memories off and closed his eyes. So stupid..

**"Eddie?"**

A groggy voice asked, Eddie jumped a bit.

"Oh sorry V, did I wake you?" Eddie rubbed his chest, Venom shifted a bit under his palm.

**"No, well, yes. You're bothered by something, are you ok?" **Eddie smiled.

"I'm ok V. Just go back to sleep."

Venom purred quietly and curled back to Eddie. Eddie's lids started to close as well. 

Well that was when a loud bang rang out outside.

In a heartbeat, Venom shot out and formed around Eddie, making Eddie yelp. 

Eddie's head spun and he remembered what the loud shot was.

_Fireworks._

"Venom! Venom darling it's ok!" Eddie shouted from inside Venom. Eddie felt Venom's fight or flight sensation, he couldn't blame him when his pulse as well was racing.

**"What was that Eddie?" **Venom growled. 

"Fireworks. Not dangerous." Eddie assured, after a moment Venom let Eddie go from his safety cocoon, Venom curled inside Eddie, still ready to attack. Eddie felt Venom's fear. Very unusual.

"V?" Eddie saw a black puddle forming on his palm. V was shaking.

**"We don't like fireworks.." **V stuttered, Eddie was puzzled. Maybe because of the fire? 

"V, it's ok. They're not dangerous. We're safe here." Eddie cooed, stroking the small puddle. 

Venom hummed, still a bit anxious but formed his eyes to show, he narrowed his eyes and looked at Eddie.

"Not danger. We're safe." Eddie smiled. Venom felt a bit better.

**"Ok." **Eddie nodded, Venom smiled as well.

* * *

Eddie laid on the sofa, still surrounded the darkness. Only light that lit the room was the random firework explosions. Venom flinched every time, and so Eddie held him to his chest petting him softly.

A louder bang echoed, Venom hissed.

"Shh shh.. It's ok. Shh." Eddie petted the black goo, Venom's hissing forming into a soft purr.

The memory flooded back again, this time Eddie allowed it. He remembered Anne, how she was terrified of fireworks. She didn't want to go outside to watch, she only could watch from inside. The sound was too much for her, she had told Eddie it was a childhood trauma. Eddie understood, and so respected her and spent New Year mostly inside with her. Eddie didn't complain.

Tho one night, Eddie had convinced Anne to go outside to watch the rockets. After a while Anne had agreed and so they went on the rooftop to watch the colorful show. Eddie had held her to his chest the whole time, Anne held his arms. Eddie remembered her happiness, she had gone past the fear and let the joy take over her. Eddie remembered the kiss. Her laugh and her smile.

_He really was a loser.._

Eddie came to from his thoughts when he felt Venom shift, he rose up a bit to look out the window. Another flash of blue lit the dark room, Eddie got up a bit too.

Venom flinched to another bang, but not as much as before. He tilted his head a bit, like a dog. Looking intensively at the colors and sparks.

**"Let's go outside."**

Eddie looked at Venom who tilted his head to Eddie. "Really?"

**"Yes, let's go outside."**

* * *

They got on to the rooftop, Eddie clutched the scarf closer, the chilling winter air bit his nose a bit but he didn't care.

Eddie walked closer to the edge, still getting a bit anxious of the height, but he felt safe. He knew he was safe.

Venom came out from Eddie's shoulder, and looked at the sky. Eddie looked up as well.

It was beautiful.

The colors danced on the dark blue midnight sky, painting it to a new picture. Beside the loud bangs and people's chatter down on the ground their attention was fully on the explosions.

Eddie didn't even realize he was smiling till he felt a small ache to his cheeks.

**"It's gorgeous." **Venom murmured. relaxed.

"Yea it is. It's beautiful." Eddie's eyes were nailed on the open colorful sky. 

**"Eddie.."**

Eddie turned his head to answer, instead he felt a gentle pressure on his lips.

Eddie's eyes widened, lips still on Venom's. Eddie's eyes welled up with tears, accepting the embrace. He closed his eyes. 

They stood there, surrounded by the lights and light snowfall.

Venom pulled back, Eddie opened his eyes after a moment. Venom looked at him, eyes soft and narrowed.

**"You're not a loser Eddie."**

Eddie's eyes welled up with tears, he smiled, laughing softly. Eddie took his hands out, holding Venom and pressing his forehead to his.

Venom purred. 

**"Happy New Year Eddie."**

"Happy New Year Darling."


End file.
